Encuentro
by Aiolos
Summary: En realidad es un crossover creo pero bueno como el prota es un shinigami, aunque sea creado por un usuario de BSP pues aquí se queda. Regalitou para Kage! Enjoy it, crack!


**Encuentro.**

**by Aiolos**

**to Kage. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!**

La mujer, alta y delgada, suspira mientras anda en dirección al trabajo. Luce un vestido blanco con estampados, amplio y cómodo que no desmerece para nada su exquisita figura. Una piel blanca y suave; unos ojos marrones, tan oscuros que parecen granates; un cabello largo y sedoso de un color entre el negro y el granate y unos labios pintados de rojo oscuro, la dotan de un magnetismo salvaje. Todos los hombres con los que se cruza se quedan mirándola, mientras ella suspira, harta de tantas atenciones.

La acera se acaba, dando lugar a un paso de peatones por el que circulan los coches en las dos direcciones. Distraída, pasea su mirada por la gente que espera en el otro lado. Nadie merece su atención, insignificantes zánganos y abejas en esta colmena que es la ciudad. De repente, un hombre se abalanza hacia la carretera en la acera de enfrente. A su lado, todos ahogan un grito mientras ven como, lentamente, el hombre cae hacia el asfalto. Antes de que nadie pueda hacer nada, un pitido, el sonido de un frenazo, el olor del caucho quemado, y el coche se abalanza sobre el hombre, pasando sobre él, destrozando huesos y órganos. La sangre sale expulsada con fuerza del cuerpo destrozado del hombre, mientras ella ve como la luz en la mirada de él se desvanece, sustituida por una niebla espesa. Sorprendida, da un paso atrás, mientras el tráfico se detiene.

Cerca de allí, un joven va de ronda, mientras masculla para sí lo que odia hacer eso y lo bien que estaría él tumbado en uno de los tejados de la división. No es una ronda cualquiera, ni él es un joven cualquiera. Vestido con un uniforme negro, con las mangas arrancadas, de corte asiático, sobre una especie de camiseta blanca, unas alpargatas de esparto y calcetines blancos, porta una espada enfundada con empuñadura de color blanco y rojo. No es un humano, es un dios de la muerte. Un shinigami. Un poco vago y quejica, pero shinigami al fin y al cabo.

Un pitido comienza a surgir de entre los pliegues del uniforme. El joven introduce la mano entre ellos para sacar una especie de busca. En él parpadea un mensaje y un punto de luz sobre una posición en un mapa.

- Tenemos trabajo – susurra mientras se detiene en el aire. Luego se dirige al punto que le indican.

Cuando llega allí observa lo de siempre. Los humanos se ajetrean en torno al cuerpo aplastado del hombre que acaba de morir. Golpean su pecho en un vano intento de hacerle volver a la vida. El shinigami sabe que es imposible. La cadena se ha roto y el alma del hombre flota sobre su, ya inútil, recipiente mientras mira desesperado el espectáculo macabro y sangriento.

El joven se deja caer desde el edificio en el que se ha parado a mirar y se detiene, en el aire, a la altura del alma. Desenvaina la katana, que brilla momentáneamente al salir de la funda, y toca en el hombro al plus.

- Oye, siento ser tan brusco, pero estás muerto colega.

El alma le mira con el terror pintado en sus ojos.

- ¿Qu-… quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

- Llevarte a donde perteneces. No te preocupes, no te pasará nada – le dice, suavemente esta vez y sin dudarlo le toca la frente con el pomo de la katana. El alma comienza a desaparecer mientras el shinigami devuelve su espada a la funda y suspira -. Hecho.

Cuando baja la vista se da cuenta. Allí está ella, mirándolo con los ojos desorbitados, la boca temblándole en un intento de expresar palabras que le ayuden a entender que acaba de ver. Es preciosa. Incluso en su confusión el shinigami no puede negar ese hecho. Se acerca a ella, todavía flotando en el aire. La mujer le mira, se da la vuelta y echa a correr en dirección contraria. La ve torcer una esquina, adentrándose en un callejón.

El joven, divertido, le sigue y le observa desde lo alto del edificio. Ella está abajo, con las manos sobre la boca ahogando su respiración acelerada. Al shinigami le parece tan interesante que hará lo posible para conocerla. Y así, traza un plan…

Está desorientada. No sabe que pensar. Ni siquiera está segura de lo que ha visto, así que, ¿cómo poder asimilarlo? Pero tampoco puede negar que ha visto a un joven vestido de negro y con una espada flotando en el aire junto al hombre que acababan de atropellar.

Intenta tranquilizarse pero es difícil aceptar todo eso. Un rato antes era una mujer bella yendo a trabajar y ahora es una mujer bella, que ve fantasmas y que llega tarde al trabajo…

"Mierda"

Decidida y con el espíritu práctico que la caracteriza, agarra el bolso y se encamina a su trabajo. Sale del callejón y al doblar la esquina…

Plaf

- Perdona, ha sido culpa mía. No iba mirando por donde iba.

- No te preocupes – dice ella restándole importancia -. Yo tampoco lo ha…

- … ¿Te encuentras bien?

- ¡Tú! Pe-… pero sí tú eres el que he visto antes. Estabas flotando en el aire, con una espada y…, no. No puede ser. Me estoy inventando cosas. Perdona.

- No te preocupes. En realidad…

- ¿Qué?

- Nada. Soy Kage.

- Eh… ah… perdona. Soy Lust – le dice mientras aprieta la mano que él ha extendido -. Ibas a decir algo.

- No era nada. Una tontería. Pero…

- ¿Sí?

- Si quieres te la digo mientras cenamos…

- ¿Cómo? ¿Quieres que vayamos a cenar? Sí acabamos de conocernos.

- ¿Y?

- …Vale, está bien. Toma mi tarjeta. Ahora tengo que ir al trabajo. Llámame esta tarde. Adiós.

- Adiós.

La mujer se aleja, sacudiendo la cabeza, mientras medita sobre el por qué ha aceptado la oferta del joven. Apenas lo conoce aunque… no, no puede ser él. Son imaginaciones suyas. No es que no sea atractivo. Tiene el pelo largo, sujetado con una bandana roja, ojos verdes y cara de pillo. Es algo más alta que ella y, desde luego, parece que tiene un cuerpazo. De todas formas, ya le ha dado su tarjeta así que, ¿por qué no? Sonríe y sigue caminando.

Después de que Kage le llamase, Lust volvió a pensar en lo que había visto y en lo que no estaba seguro de haber visto también. Aún estaba algo nerviosa por haber presenciado el accidente, así que achacó a eso el impulso de quedar con el misterioso joven. De forma que, allí está, esperando en el lugar donde han quedado.

Pasea delante del restaurante, mientras observa a su alrededor para verlo llegar. Lleva un vestido negro, escotado, pegado. Lleva el pelo recogido en una cola alta, despejando su cara de rasgos delicados. Apenas lleva maquillaje, sólo los labios cubiertos por carmín granate. Está deslumbrante.

Él la observa sin que le vea. Graba cada detalle de su cuerpo a fuego en su mente. Sabe que no la verá de nuevo. Ha tenido que ir a comprar ropa para vestir al gigai que alberga su cuerpo espiritual, de forma más elegante. Lleva unos pantalones arreglados y una camisa de rayas azules y blancas. Se siente francamente estúpido con esas ropas tan pijas, como diría su nee-san, pero esa mujer lo merece. Aunque sólo vaya a ser una vez.

Finalmente se acerca por su espalda, le toca el hombro y al girarse ella, le sonríe con todo su poder de seducción. Ella le sonríe a su vez y deja su intento en eso, mero intento. La sonrisa ilumina su cara y la hace aún más bella.

- Ejem… bueno, ¿entramos?

- Claro.

Ella le precede al entrar en el restaurante y Kage tiene que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no dejar caer su maxilar inferior al ver la parte de atrás del vestido. Lleva toda la espalda al descubierto.

Una vez dentro, un camarero los conduce a una mesa y se sientan. Les traen la carta y los dejan solos para que piensen. Kage mira como Lust observa atentamente la carta mientras intenta elegir que comer. Cuando consigue concentrarse en la suya, casi se le cae del susto. Ella le mira y el hace un gesto para que no se preocupe.

"¿Pero cómo puede ser esto tan caro? No sé si tendré dinero. Ela me va a matar…"

Finalmente piden. Kage algo barato. Mientras les traen la comida, beben vino tinto y agua. Y hablan…

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? Esta mañana estabas muy nerviosa.

- Sí, es que acababa de presenciar un accidente y había visto… Ya estoy mejor, gracias.

- Me alegro.

- Bueno, y tú, ¿en qué trabajas?

- Yo… pues en una empresa de envíos al extranjero.

- ¿Y es interesante?

- Normalmente no. Pero a veces es más que interesante. Es fascinante.

- Ja, ja, ja. Espero que esas veces sean las que más.

- Desgraciadamente no. Pero siempre las aprovecho al máximo.

- Eso está bien.

Entre pregunta y pregunta, copa y copa, y la comida, trascurre una agradable velada. Después del postre llega el momento tenso de pagar. Kage insiste en hacerlo él y saca la tarjeta de crédito que le dio para emergencias Ela. Rezando la Oración a San Ukitake al darle la tarjeta al camarero, piensa en la que le va a caer encima.

Una vez pagada la cuenta, y guardada a buen recauda la tarjeta, la cual echa humo por el coste de la cena, ambos salen fuera y comienzan a pasear. Él la mira sin saber que decir. Ella parece muy tranquila y una leve sonrisa ilumina sus rasgos, aumentando su amplitud cada vez que caza a Kage mirándola furtivamente.

Él mira su reloj y ve que casi es la hora. Tiene que regresar a la Sociedad de Almas. Su día de ronda ha terminado. Nunca pensó que no querría terminar una ronda en el Mundo Humano. Pero esta vez es así. Caminando llegan a un parque, donde tendrá que cruzar la puerta hacia el Senkaimon. Cuando llega al lugar justo se detiene. Lust se para a su lado y le mira, interrogante.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No. Sólo quería decirte que lo he pasado muy bien esta noche.

- Yo también. Has resultado ser… muy interesante.

- Por supuesto. ¿Por quién me tomas?

- Ja, ja, ja… - su risa era como el agua cayendo por una cascada.

Kage no puede soportarlo más. Ya es la hora y tiene que hacerlo antes de irse. Se inclina hacía ella, la agarra de la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo y la besa con fuerza. Ella sorprendida, tarda un poco en reaccionar, pero pronto lo hace. Pone su brazo en la nuca del joven y aprieta su boca más contra la de él. Es un beso largo, sólo roto por un pitido que surge del bolsillo del pantalón de Kage.

- Lo siento

- No te preocupes.

- No es eso…

- ¿A qué te refieres entonces? – se han separado y ella le mira con cara extrañada.

- A nada. Simplemente, lo siento.

De su bolsillo saca un pequeño aparato con un botón rojo en el centro. Lo pulsa y una explosión de luz inunda el bosque, borrando los recuerdos de Lust. A su espalda, una puerta de bambú aparece y se abre, dejando que la luz ilumine la escena. Largas sombras se extienden por el suelo. Kage abandona el gigai, que toma la forma de una pastilla y besa en la frente a Lust, que lo mira con ojos vacíos.

- Vuelve a casa y olvídalo todo…

Entonces se da la vuelta y atraviesa la puerta.

- ¡Nii iii – san!

Mizu corre hacia Kage y se lanza sobre él sonriendo. Sorprendido, el shinigami cae hacia atrás, arrastrando a la teniente con él. Encima de él ella empieza a olisquear.

- Hueles a perfume… ¿dónde has estado pillín?

- ¿Yo?... pues haciendo la ronda, dónde va a ser – dice él mientras se levanta, intentando ocultar su vergüenza -. Volvamos a la división.

- Etto… ¿por qué no damos una vuelta? – sugiere ella mientras le coge del brazo y le arrastra en dirección contraria.

Durante un rato, los dos shinigamis caminan alrededor de la división trece, hasta que un zumbido avisa a Mizu de que ya pueden volver.

- Vayámonos ya. ¿Querrás descansar supongo?

- Sí, nee-san, así es.

Al acercarse al cuartel, Kage observa que todo está en silencio. Se extraña pero lo deja pasar. Entran en el edificio principal y Mizu le guía hacia la sala de reuniones.

- Mizu, los dormitorios no son por ahí.

- Lo sé. Pero…

¡¡FELICIDADES!!

El grito de todos los shinigamis sorprende a Kage, que da un salto mientras ve como todos se abalanzan sobre él. Su primer impulso es salir corriendo pero Aiolos lo alcanza y le coge fuertemente del brazo.

- Ya sé que no te gustan estas cosas pero, un día es un día, ¿no? – susurra a su amigo.

- Claro – dice él -. Serás cabrón…

- Yo también te quiero. Mira lo que tenemos ahí para ti.

- ¿El qué?

- Kageeeee – la voz borracha de Melange surge entre las filas de shinigamis y se echa sobre Kage -. ¡Qué fien que fayas vuelto! Vamos a failar.

- Pero…

- Disfruta Kage – dice Aiolos mientras le da un empujoncito.

- Ten, dale esto a Ela – dice Kage mientras le tiende la tarjeta a Aiolos, antes de ser secuestrado por Melange.

La fiesta dura hasta altas horas de la noche. De repente Aiolos recuerda la tarjeta que le había dado Kage. Va en busca de Ela la encuentra entre Mizu y Manta, bastante perjudicada. Le da golpecitos en el hombro hasta que se despierta y le tiende la tarjeta.

- Es de Kage.

Ela la coge y vuelve a dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente…

- Ela, están aquí los repartidores – anuncia Mizu a su capitana -. Vienen a cobrar.

- Ya voy.

Con la tarjeta en la mano, el pelo alborotado y unos ojos cargados de ojeras, Ela aparece en la entrada y se dispone a pagar.

- …

- Sí, ¿qué pasa?

- Capitana, no tiene saldo.

- ¡Cómo que no tiene…! La madre que lo… ¡Kageeeeeeee eee!

**FIN.**


End file.
